Attraction (Karkat Reader
by Todd-the-Foxx
Summary: You meet the incredibly grumpy Karkat at a party. By the end of it, is it possible he's beginning to have feelings for you? Okay, okay I knooooooow this isn't very exciting or whatever and I'm sorry ; Its simply an introduction to, and will be referenced in the fanfics to come SO JUST BARE WITH ME! Trust me, the upcoming fanfics will include more sweet and/or steamy.
1. Attraction (KarkatReader)

You are a human female who's sixteen years old. You're friend Dave has invited you to a small house party he's having with some of his other friends. You've been pretty good friends with Dave since grade school and you live on the same street, albeit opposite ends of the same street.

It's a little unnerving meeting his friends. I mean, you know _what_ they are, but not _who _they are. At least you won't be the only human there. Dave also invited his other friend John Egbert. Wonder what trolls are like. Are they like the stereotypical under-the-bridge kind of troll? How tall are they? What do they eat?

These questions bounce around your brain, the echoes of said thoughts calling new questions to the surface. Engulfed in a sea of deep psychological thought you didn't even realize that you passed Dave's house three houses ago. Gosh, how embarrassing. Hopefully he wasn't looking through the window or anything.

Picking up your pace to a jog you turn around and head back. With one last burst of more than necessary energetic activity you dash through his yard and leap the three steps to the door. You stand there with your hands on your knees as you pant like an over worked dog. God you're out of shape. After a minute or two of heavy breathing and making gym resolutions you know you won't keep you finally decide to knock on the door. You hope you don't look as out of breath as you feel, you don't want it to seem like you were in a hurry or anything to get here.  
After a moment of silence the sound of walking is heard behind the door. It slowly swings open to reveal Dave leaning against the doorway wearing the shades he always wore, even indoors. You didn't even know what his eye color was. Was he born wearing those sunglasses?

"Hey _." He greeted you with the same expression he always wore.

"Hey Dave. Gonna let me in?" You raised your eyebrows, which was your usual gesture of hello. In one fluid movement he leaned away from the door jam and turned around to slowly saunter down the hall, waving you to follow him. Even his movements were cool. However yours, not so much. You managed to trip over the doormat, stumble through the door, and nearly face plant a wall. The epitome of grace you are.

You follow Dave into his living room, thankful that he either didn't see or ignored your brilliant entrance, where you see everyone else already waiting. There was a tall, long-horned troll sprawled out across the sofa, and another troll in a wheelchair next to the sofa who had horns that reminded you of a bull. Sitting on the couch across the room was John and Rose, you've met them once or twice before.

"Everyone, _. _, everyone," Dave quickly introduced you as he left the room into what you guessed was the kitchen. You stared blankly as every eye in the room was on you.

"Another fucking human? What the hell is she doing here?" An angry voice growled. You whipped around to find another troll sitting in a chair in the corner as far from everyone else as he could possibly get. He seemed shorter than the other trolls, but still taller than you, or at least the same height. He wore a dark grey turtleneck with, was that the cancer symbol? And he was giving you a disapproving glare, which didn't have its intended effect on you due to his messy styled hair and little nub like horns. If anything he was flat out adorable.

"Hi, uh, don't mind him. He's always angry. I-I'm Tavros," the troll in the wheelchair greeted you. You smiled at him and noticed the troll you assumed was asleep raise slowly off the couch.

"I'm Gamzee," he said with half lidded eyes, "and the angry motherfucker over there is Karkat." You glanced one more time at Karkat. He crossed his arms, annoyance rolling off him in waves, and grumbled under his breath. Wait, no, not grumbled, growled. Actually growled.

"Well, let's get the party started." Dave walked back in the room, arms filled with drinks. And so the party began.

{A FEW HOURS LATER}

It's been hours sense the party originally started. Karkat didn't know why he stuck around so long. He had plenty of other much more interesting things he could've been doing. Such as watching his favorite romcom that was supposed to come on today. Damn it, he missed it. Stupid humans, preoccupying his time. Why'd he come anyways? Whatever, it didn't matter now, it was just another day fucking wasted.

Currently, Karkat was sitting on one of the sofas now, next to _. He didn't care too much for human company, but there was something about you that intrigued him. He couldn't quite name what it was about you he found intriguing, but it was definitely something. For the last few hours, without you noticing of course, he'd been casting glances over in your direction. He was failing horribly at trying not to notice how noticeable you were. Did anyone else notice it, too? Looking around Karkat didn't notice any unusual behavior directed in your general direction. How could no one else notice you? A sudden bout of laughter from the surrounding guests brought Karkat back to the party from where he'd been deeply submerged in his thoughts. Wait, what was everyone laughing at? Why were they looking at him?

"What the fuck are you laughing at asshats?" he growled.

"You missed all of that? Oh man, is it true you really purr when your horns are touched?" Dave laughed so hard he had to clutch at his stomach. A light candy red blush dusted across Karkat's face. Shit, not this story.

"WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU THAT? GAMZEE, YOU BULGE MUNCHING NOOKSTAIN STOP TELLING PEOPLE THAT!" he yelled at the troll, resulting in even more laughter.

"Sorry Karbro, Rose all up and brought up cats and it made me think of you." Gamzee was stretched out across the carpet, careful to be out of Karkats immediate reach.

"Awwwww, you're like a kitten!" Rose squealed.

"Karkitty!" John shrieked with laughter. Karkat's blush burned deeper as every curse he'd ever learned ran through his head in a long surprisingly grammatically correct sentence. Even _ was laughing along.

"Come on guys, Karkat is nothing like a kitten. He's waaaaay too violent and angry to be a kitten." Dave, having finally regained his breath, wiped away a tear from underneath his shades. Everyone seemed to agree.

"Thanks Dave," Karkat growled sarcastically. Don't get him wrong, he didn't disagree that with Dave, there was no way on this fucking planet that he was anything like a gog damn kitten. It's just that he wasn't angry and violent all the time. Somewhere deep, _deep_ down he was the tiniest bit hurt that everyone thought he was always angry. Fuck it, no one ever really understood him anyways.

"I doubt that," you spoke up. Even though you had a naturally quiet voice everyone heard you, and turned towards you eyebrows raised.

"Well then you obviously don't know Karkat," John laughed.

"I think somewhere deep down he has a soft gentle side," you replied, casting a small smile at Karkat, getting more than one scoff in return.

Karkat was a little shocked, you just stated exactly what he'd been thinking. But he wasn't about to let you know that.

"Well you're fucking wrong, I don't have a Gog damned soft side, asshat," he retorted. Even though he spoke the words as sharp as he could to get the point across,he knew that you saw right through that, even if everyone else didn't.

How could you understand him like that? You didn't even know him! He wasn't quite sure he was comfortable with someone knowing him that personally. And the way you smiled at him stirred something in him, causing him to blush. What the hell was this feeling? It was similar to the feeling he felt when he was watching his romcoms but this felt more….real. Oh no. Oh fucking no. There was no way on this Gog forsaken earth that he was developing a _flush crush_ on you. He didn't even know you! But, now that he thought about it, he wouldn't mind getting to know you. Gog damn it, he hated admitting it, even to himself, but he was attracted to you.


	2. Flushed For You (KarkatReader)

The week had rolled around to Friday once again. For Karkat that meant movie night. He usually spent movie night alone since no one liked watching romcoms like he did, but fuck them, they didn't know what they were missing. These movies were the epitome of perfection, the best of the best, the bee's knees, whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. Well, their loss.

The troll had just set up the television and was in the process of making that painfully hard, life or death decision of choosing between movies. Damn it! They were all so good! He was pondering through and comparing the storyline of each amazing movie, trying to determine which was worth watching the most because they were all worth watching, and more than once he wished he was in the comical plots of these beautiful movies. How come the actors in these cinematic masterpieces can find that one person who understands them best and win her over, and he couldn't? Not like any of the fuckers he knew would really understand him anyways, those asshats. With idiots like that around him all the time it was no wonder that he was always angry. _I think somewhere deep down he has a soft gentle side_. Isn't that what _ said? Just the thought of her brought the slightest shade of red into his cheeks. He remembered the way she smiled at him, like she knew who he really was. Fuck, he just wished he could stop thinking about it. He didn't need anybody anyways. Especially not a stupid human gir—

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.**_

__Gog damn it, who the hell could that be? Everyone knew Friday was his movie night! Grudgingly, Karkat trudged to the door, grumbling under his breath. Over dramatically, he swung the door open.

"What the fuck do you want?" he snapped without even checking who it was. His hateful glare met surprised eyes, and then it was his turn to be surprised.

"Hello to you too, Karkat. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stoop by," you greeted, raising your eyebrows in your gesture of hello. There was a human phrase Karkat had heard that perfectly described this situation, but what was it? Oh! Speak of the devil, or in his case, think of your flush crush and she shall appear.

"_?! How the fuck do you even know where I live?" Karkat was still trying to wrap his think pan around the fact that you were standing in his doorway at his hive.

"Dave told me," you answered innocently. Gog damn you Dave.

"Why would you even ask where I lived?" he nearly growled. Was this some kind of joke? Di you somehow know he had red feelings for you? Did Strider put you up to this?

"Oh, I didn't. He asked what I was doing, and I told him where I was, and he said you lived around here, and I was like 'Oh, really? Where?' and then he told me. Are you busy or something? I mean, if you're busy I guess I'll leave." You were still standing at your doorway, a barely taller than you Karkat blocking your entrance into the hive. Was he going to let you in? He was about to tell you that, indeed, he was busy, but common sense then beat against his think pan. He was home alone. And you were there, and he was there. And there would be no one around to fuck anything up. He could finally tell you about his red feelings, and if you didn't feel the same he could deny that anything ever happened. Seemingly annoyed, he backed away from the doorway with one last skeptical glance leaving you to follow him into his hive if you pleased.

Taking his not so obvious invitation, you stepped into his hive, careful not to trip on anything this time. You walked down the corridor, past a clean kitchen, and followed him into a living room. He didn't even stop to say anything. Honestly, he was nervous. A million different scenarios and what he should say bounced around his think pan. Like every dramatically delicious moment in his beloved movies, presentation was everything.

"So what're you doing anyways?" you asked, standing in the entrance of the living room, not being awkward or anything. He blankly looked from you to the sofa, and then back to you, as if saying why the fuck are you still standing in the doorway like an idiot? Sit the fuck down. Obliging to his imagined request you take a seat on the sofa.

"Friday's my movie night," Karkat stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and you were stupid for not knowing it.

"Oh, let me guess, a romance comedy?" you smiled. He cast another skeptical glance your war before returning to the stack of movies.

"Yea, that was the plan," he replied.

"Mind if I watch with you?" you asked. Karkat seemed cagier than normal to you.

"You're already here, aren't you?" he retorted. You really wanted to watch one of his movies with him? No one ever wanted to watch one of his many romcoms.

You watched him kneeling there, eyes clouded and brow furrowed in concentration. The part of hair that fell over his face cast a shadow over his eyes. You had to admit, he was very attractive, even when he was angry or annoyed. You could only imagine what he looked like when he wasn't. What was he thinking about? You wondered about the thoughts that danced through his mind. Were they of you? Surely not.

Without further conversing Karkat selected a movie and popped it into the player. Moments after the movie began and he rose to turn the light of. He was lean, not muscular, but lean. You couldn't help but notice the way he moved. Without even glancing in your general direction he took a seat at the opposite end of the sofa, careful not to look at anything but the screen. He was scared that if he looked at you he would blush and then his intentions would be clear. You just thought he was being his regular grumpy self, albeit strangely quiet. But no one liked talkers in a movie so that was understandable.

The two of you sat in silence as the movie played on in front of you, your eyes never leaving the screen. Or at least appearing not to look away. Every so often Karkat would quickly glance over at you, watching your attentive devotion to the film, noticing the way the corner of your mouth would lift in an almost unnoticeable smile. Or how the corner of your mouth would turn down in a frown. His heart began to race. Was he really ready to do this? He was scared of rejection, but he was also scared of losing you the longer he waited.

"Hey, _?" he whispered, eyes glued to the television. Even without looking at you he could somehow tell you were looking at him. Did the dimness of the room hide the candy red blush that covered his face? Gog, he hoped so.

"Yeah?" you answered. You turned to look at him. He was still devotedly watching the screen, but his fingers tapped against the couch in what you thought looked like a nervous gesture. For Karkat it was too late to back down now.

"Remember when you said that you thought I had a soft side?" he asked in a quiet, vulnerable voice. The sound of that voice made your heart skip. You nodded, though you weren't even sure if he could see you. His heart wasbeating so hard he could hear its quickening thumps in his ears. He continued anyways, "Do you really believe that?"

"Yeah, I just haven't seen it," you answered. He then turned to look at you. The light from the television screen lit up his face, highlighting the soft look in his eyes. Was he blushing? You couldn't tell, but you knew you were. Oh god, could he tell you were blushing? Your heart beat picked up, thumping against your rib cage. Could he hear it? If only you knew what was going through his head!

"Then let me show you," he whispered. And before you could ponder the psychological meaning of his words, your mind went completely blank. In one quick moment Karkat leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to yours. Heart beating a hundred miles an hour, he stayed that way, even though he could feel you tense. Your lips were so soft and warm.

Karkat was kissing you. Oh my god. His eyes were closed and his warm and implacably delicious scent filled your nose. His lips were so soft and gentle, hardly applying pressure to your own. You involuntarily tensed at the sudden surprise. Before you could return the kiss he pulled away. His face burned candy red and he kept his eyes focused on the seams of the couch. Gog damn it, this was a mistake, he just knew it. How could he be so fucking stupid?

"_, I…I'm flushed for you," He stammered in that small, vulnerable voice of his. Your mind was in complete shock, a legible reply refusing to form. After a moment of your startled staring his open gaze turned to its usual: angry and annoyed. Still avoiding your gaze he snapped, "Fucking say something already, asshat"

Finally your mind seemed to snap back to a fully functioning position of thought processing. "I-I'm flushed for you too Karkat,"" you managed to force the words from your brain, through the tangle of vocal chords, and out of your mouth with much effort. His eyebrows arched. Before he could reply you finally returned the kiss he gave you earlier. Now it was his turn to be surprised. However, his mind worked a little faster than yours. His eyes slid shut as he wrapped his hands around your waist, pulling you closer to deepen the kiss. You were pressed against him, his lips pressed more forcefully against yours this time around, but you liked it. You wrapped your arms around his neck, tangling your fingers in his messy hair. A ball of warm butterflies fluttered in your stomach and you felt like you could just melt in his arms.

Lightly, he nipped at your bottom lip, then gently flicked his tongue over it asking for entrance. Your face blazed in a hot blush. Oh my god, this was actually happening! You opened your mouth and his tongue slid in. After a quick battle for dominance, which he won, he explored every inch of the new territory, his tongue rolling around yours. He pulled you onto his lap, without disconnecting of course, to give himself better access. You straddled his lap as he placed one hand around your waist and the other on the side of your cheek pulling you closer and allowing his tongue to explore deeper.

"Nnnnngh," you moaned into his kiss, the feeling heavenly. You could feel a slight smile play at the edge of his mouth. You tangled your hands deeper in his hair, running your fingers through the silky black locks. The tip of your finger accidentally brushed the bottom of one of his horns. He hissed in a sharp inhale of air at the unexpected touch. Now it was your turn to smile as you returned to your intense kissing and dared to stroke his horn again.

This time he grabbed your hand, removing it from his horns, and gave you a warning glare. Nobody touched his horns. You blushed an apology.

Suddenly, the phone rang, causing you both to jump. Both of your hearts raced to the same erratic beat, threatening to leap from your rib cages. Breathless, you both stared into each other's eyes. The phone continued to ring. You didn't move to leave Karkat's embrace and he didn't let you go, so you two just let the phone ring on and on, its blatant cries ignored. After a moment, your heart returning to a slower beat, that fitting of a marathon runner, you rested your forehead against his shoulder. His heart swelled with an unfamiliar emotion. You were all his, and Gog be damned if he'd ever let you go. He gently stroked your hair, burying his face in it to enjoy its delicious aroma as you lay your head on his shoulder, your warm breath stirring against his neck.

"You're my matesprit now," Karkat whispered, daring to speak quiet words though he feared even the quietest of words would shatter the delicacy of the moment. You nodded in approval, which made him smile, his cheeks still blazing red. He wrapped his arms around you, enjoying the warmth you gave. He whispered into your hair, "And I'm never letting you go."


End file.
